


we graduated bitches!

by astrangepurplefairy



Series: the adventures of a wild sprace’s apartment [16]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Drinking, Multi, Sprace Apartment AU, but besides spot race and Kath they’re only mentioned, college grads!!, sprace, they’re all there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy
Summary: race and spot graduate college and then go for drinks with their friends





	we graduated bitches!

**Author's Note:**

> hello my loves  
so personally i love this chapter even though not too much happens because we get some solid spot/kath hardcore friendship so yee  
enjoy!!

“Sean Conlon.”

Spot could hear Jack, Davey, Kath, Finch, Elmer, Blink and Albert cheer deafeningly as he crossed the stage and took his diploma, shaking hands with the dean. Flashes from the audience, cheers and claps from his friends, but all he could focus on was turning around and winking at Race once he’d sat down.

Race just grinned back at him, tipping his cap in some mocking mirror of an old-fashioned gentleman, and stuck his tongue out.

“Antonio Higgins.”

Spot watched, minutes later, as Race swaggered across the stage and took his diploma, flashing a cheeky smile to the audience. He cheered when Sarah accepted her own diploma after a myriad of other students and blew a kiss to her fiancée, who cheered wildly, and he cheered once more when Mush crossed after her, giggling as he heard Blink scream for his boyfriend. And then they were switching their tassels to the other side, throwing their caps up into the air, cheering wildly and somehow,  _somehow_, Spot had just graduated college.

“Baby!”

Spot spun at the sound of Race’s voice and caught him in his arms, chuckling when Race jumped and wrapped his legs around Spot’s waist.

Race kissed him surely and then leaned back to yell, “Bitch, we graduated!”

Spot giggled. “We did!”

They found the rest of the group somehow, Race clinging onto Spot’s back like a vine, pressing short kisses to his neck. 

“So, who’s gonna go get drinks with us?” Spot yelled over the roar of the crowd around them, hiking Race up higher on his back.

A cheer cacophonous cheer arose.

—

“Baby! Watch this!” 

Spot turned and watched Race beat Jack in a chugging contest, chuckling at his best friend’s dedication to whoop his brother’s ass. When he did, inevitably, blow Jack out of the water, he ran over to kiss Spot firmly and then return frantically to the bar, watching Albert and Blink take on the next challenge.

Spot stared after him with a grin, and then met Kath’s knowing gaze, raising one brow. “What?”

“When did this,” she gestured between Race and Spot, smirking. “Start happening?”

“I know you know about Race and I, Kath, you’re not stupid.”

“Damn right I’m not.” She flipped her hair and grinned.

Spot shrugged. “So what’s the issue?”

“When did you start calling each other baby, casually dropping kisses all over the place, hmm?” She took a sip of her drink, some fruity vodka concoction.

“I don’t know.” Spot glanced back to Race, pursing his lips to one side. He really didn’t, in all honesty. It had been gradual, he supposed, in the sense that it had begun so slowly, a ‘baby’ here, a kiss there, a hand grabbing his somewhere else. It had just built, brick by brick, until they had their own makeshift  _something. _It was the ‘something’ of it all that made it messy. “I guess it just happened, you know?”

“Are you two ever going to wake up?” Kath laughed slightly, shaking her head.

Spot just rolled his eyes once more. “We’re best friends, Kath.”

“Best friends who make-out, as you so eloquently put it.”

“Still makes us friends.”

Kath leaned forward, elbows on the table, and fixed him with a strong look. “How many of your friends do you touch?”

“I touch you guys.” Spot huffed.

“Right, well, how many of your friends do you cuddle at any given point in the day?”

He went silent.

“Do you know how many times I’ve heard you tell Jack you loved him?”

Spot snorted. “Don’t you have a fiancée to bother?”

“She’s doing shots with her brother, answer me.”

“Twice?”

“Four times.” Kath said, with a small grin. “Do you know how many times I’ve heard you tell Race that?”

“How many?”

“More times than I can count. Once, you said it four times in one hour.”

“Shit.” He leaned back. “I know—“ A sigh. “I know how I feel, Kath. I already know I love him. But I also know that he could’ve dated me, and he didn’t. It’s not about me, anymore, alright?”

Kath took a breath, looked into Spot’s eyes. “Everything that he _does_ is about you.” Spot laughed, and she glowered lightly at him. “He circles around you like the Earth around the Sun, it’s revolting.”

“Revolting, really?” Spot snorted.

Kath was grinning, even as she nodded. “Revolting.” She looked at him for a long moment, her smile softening. “You two are every cliche that I’ve ever made fun of in my life. I’m being serious, I want to smack the two of you sometimes. If I could’ve locked you in a room until you were dating, I would’ve.”

Spot snorted, but smiled. “I don’t know, Kath. It’s a nice thought, but...”

She shook her head, studying him intently, a disbelieving smile on her face. “You don’t see the way he looks at you. You never saw how much he was losing it after the car crash. We all were worried but—when you were asleep, we could see him falling apart at the seams. It was terrifying.” She reached over and took his hand, if hesitatingly. Spot let her. “You, me, and Davey are the only ones with any semblance of brain cells in this friend group, okay?”

Spot laughed and nodded. “Okay.”

“So I need you to not be stupid, because I want you to be happy, and you’ll be happy with him.” She said frankly, raising her eyebrows.

He smiled at her, feeling his eyes crinkle, and leaned forward to whisper, “Screw Davey and I, you’re the only one with any sense around here.”

Kath just laughed and watched him as he turned to look at Race. Race, who was in the middle of chugging some alcohol or another and still managed to look beautiful. Race, who Spot’d had the pleasure of seeing smile and the privilege of comforting while he cried. Race, who was every good thing Spot had ever known in his life all rolled into one. Every sunrise and cup of coffee and laugh. He was inherently  _good._

Race looked over at him, smiled, and Spot felt his heart settle firmly into place as it decided everything he didn’t know how to.

_Race Higgins is your soulmate,_ it said.

_Don’t be fucking stupid about it._

It sounded strangely like Kath, really

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter is a BIG one gang stay tuned!!  
hope you enjoyed, as always i love you vv much!!  
<333


End file.
